


A Distracted Slip Of The Tongue

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Arousal, Bedroom nickname, F/M, First Contact, Fluff, Kathryn is distracted, Ocean Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shore Leave, Smut, They can't get enough of each other, great sex, slip of the tongue, tropical beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: A little fluff and smut for jemabean's birthday, based on the Tumblr prompt "A certain Captain accidentally refers to her certain subordinate by their bedroom nickname on the bridge." Oops...Enjoy!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 33
Kudos: 99
Collections: Star Trek: Voyager Fanfics (E)





	A Distracted Slip Of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts).



Though all was quiet on the bridge, Kathryn’s mind was a flutter of activity. Though she held a PADD in her hand, she couldn’t recall one word that it said. Though her face was calm, her brain was replaying the events of that morning that had left fingertip sized bruises on her hips and a thrumming ache between her thighs. Though it had been nearly three hours since she and Chakotay had made love that morning, whenever she pressed her thighs together she still felt shivers of pleasure radiating from her clit.

The things he could do with that mouth of his…

The man who had occupied her thoughts for the last five years, and her bed for the last three months now sat beside her on the bridge, and the look of serene calm on his face was infuriating.

Was he really able to compartmentalize his feelings so well? She was five seconds away from ordering everyone off the bridge so that she could strip him down and fuck him in his command chair. She could practically feel the heat radiating from him, even across the console.

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs to lean away from him in an effort to regain her equilibrium, but the renewed pressure against her center caused another thrum of arousal to pulse through her body.

With a sigh, she tried to renew her focus on the PADD. She wished she could excuse herself to her ready room, but they were expecting communication from the newly discovered Thoslirians of Thoslir Prime. Long-range scanners showed that the planet seemed a veritable paradise, similar to Earth’s Caribbean islands, and she was hoping to negotiate shore leave for her crew.

And the thought of spending a few days in a bikini with her first officer sweetened the deal exponentially.

And so she sat on the bridge, her body humming with arousal as they waited for the Thoslirians to make official first contact.

She could still feel Chakotay’s fingers on her body, the phantom feeling of the caresses he’d bestowed as he worshiped her body that morning. She never knew she had so many erogenous zones, but Chakotay had discovered and exploited them until she was a veritable puddle of desire, begging him to bring her to completion.

The normal bridge chatter between Tuvok, Harry, and Tom droned on as she read over the PADD in hand, only partly committing the information to memory. It was only next week’s crew roster, and if shore leave was negotiated and approved, it would have to be reworked anyways, so she wasn’t too concerned about it.

Glancing over at Chakotay, she watched as he picked up his mug of tea, engrossed in his own work. Those broad hands that could elicit such pleasure from her flesh grasped the mug and lifted it to his lips...those lips. She watched them pucker slightly as the metal of the mug slid between them, her own mouth watering as she watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

She licked her lips.

Chakotay set his mug down. His eyes met hers.

Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat as the muscles in his lower lids twitched just slightly, his eyes crinkling as his lips turned up. He had the audacity to wink at her before turning back to face forward.

Bastard.

She felt a thrill of excitement course through her at the mere thought of what she could do to him if they had several uninterrupted days.

Oh, she hoped this shore leave would work out.

_She pictured those hands again, pulling down the zip of her jacket, sliding it from her shoulders. Those fingers, moving under the fabric of her undershirt, eliciting goosebumps across her flesh. His -_

“Captain, we’re being hailed by the Thoslirians,” Harry spoke behind her.

_Dammit_. “On-screen.” Kathryn stood up, moving to the railing as the oddly green aliens appeared before her.

_She could practically feel Chakotay’s eyes on her from behind. Two could play at this game. She leaned ever so slowly forward, pressing her hips back just a fraction, but in a clear indication of her future intentions._

“Captain Janeway, my name is Thilos,” the tall man on-screen spoke, “It is an honor to finally see you, face to face.”

_Kathryn pictured Chakotay’s face from this morning, his eyes pressed shut, brow furrowed in concentration as she rode him hard._

“First Minister Thilos, the honor belongs to myself and my crew.” She gave a gentle bow, making sure her backside was pointed directly at Chakotay. She could almost imagine she heard a soft moan behind her.

_She loved hearing him moan in pleasure; sounds emanating from between his gritted teeth as her body milked his seed from him._

“Captain Janeway, our planet is a mere six hours from your current position. We offer you respite and relaxation. No matter how big or small, we can easily accommodate your entire crew.”

Mmm, her big warrior, standing behind her, his hands snaking around her naked body to cup her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples as he gently pulled her earlobe between his pursed lips.

“My crew and I would be delighted to accept. When we arrive, please allow my Big Warrior Chakotay and an away team to beam down to your planet to designate areas for our crew to stay. If you are agreeable, I would rotate them down in shifts so we still had a working crew on Voyager.”

“As you wish, Captain Janeway,” the tall man on the screen smiled and bowed again, “On behalf of the people of Thoslir Prime, we bid you welcome.”

=/\=

Chakotay could feel his pulse beating strong and fast in his neck; watching Kathryn tease him as she stood in front of him was maddening. He’d been able, he was amazed, to keep his desire for her under control while he sat beside her on the bridge. He’d seen her squirming in her seat, knowing she was just as aroused as he wanted to be, working on focusing his breathing to keep his body from betraying him as the vision of her riding him that morning nearly drove him to complete distraction.

_“My crew and I would be delighted to accept. When we arrive, please allow my Big Warrior Chakotay and an away team to beam down to your planet to designate areas for our crew to stay. If you are agreeable, I would rotate them down in shifts so we still had a working crew on Voyager.”_

Chakotay’s lungs tried to draw air, but his diaphragm was frozen beneath his ribs. Did she really just call him that in front of the First Minister and the _entire_ bridge crew? 

Kathryn and Thilos continued speaking, the former obviously not catching her own slip of the tongue, but Chakotay heard a soft, strangled noise from Harry behind him, and Tom turned slowly in his seat to look at Chakotay, a Cheshire cat grin lifting his lips as he gave Chakotay a subtle thumbs up. Chakotay refused to meet his gaze, but he knew his lack of response was response enough for the helmsman, let alone the fact that his face had flushed crimson at Kathryn’s accidental slip.

Shit.

=/\=

After the communications with the First Minister ceased, Kathryn made for her ready room with Tuvok to prepare preliminary plans for shore leave. Though Tom had already turned back around, Chakotay could practically hear the blonde man’s mind buzzing with thoughts about his Captain and Commander. Barely two minutes later Chakotay excused himself from the bridge, handing over command without looking, to Tom before making a hasty exit via the turbo lift.

He needs to be away from Tom Paris and the events that just took place on the bridge. And it would seem that he had an away mission to prepare for. He was desperate to speak to Kathryn, to discuss what she just did, but knew he could not interrupt her plans with Tuvok. It would have to wait.

=/\=

Their travel to the planet was quick, and before long Chakotay, Tuvok and several others beamed down to meet with Thilos and the rest of the grand ministry. Kathryn went to her quarters to pack a bag for her own shore leave. Scans of the planet had revealed temperatures of 27 degrees during the day and 20 degrees in the nights. All guest accommodations were oceanfront, with a private island for Kathryn and any of her welcomed guests.

She smiled as she packed; she only had one guest she intended to spend her time with.

=/\=

Less than an hour later arrangements had already been made and Kathryn now walked with Thilos down a beach of pale pink sand, the water lapping at her bare feet, the ocean as blue as the Caribbean Sea. Kathryn had already deposited her bag in her island home and now visited with the First Minister. Chakotay walked a few dozen yards behind them, visiting with Wyllah, the religious leader of the Thoslirians.

“I admit, Captain, I am a bit confused by your Starfleet ranking system.” Kathryn furrowed her brow, shading her eyes from the early afternoon sun.

“In what way?”

“Well, when your away team beamed down to visit and make plans for you and your crew, Chakotay asked me to please call him Commander.”

Kathryn walked in silence several paces, “Yes, that is his rank. I’m so sorry, Minister, where is your confusion?”

Thilos smiled, though his face was still confused, “Well, forgive me, but when we first spoke, you called him Big Warrior. Is this a custom where you come from? Is the leader of the people afforded a different set of names for her subordinates?”

Kathryn’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. _Surely she didn’t say that in front of her crew...in front of the First Minister…she thought back quickly over their earlier conversation...she certainly did…_

_Shit…_

Kathryn turned to look back at the subject of their conversation, her belly flooding with that warm feeling of desire that was quite common whenever she looked at him. And today he wore a white t-shirt, dark green swim trunks and no shoes. He was currently grinning at whatever Priestess Wyllah was saying. She seemed equally enamored of Chakotay.

“Forgive me, First Minister. He is my Commander, but we have been…” She was desperate to try to explain this without revealing the true nature of her relationship with Chakotay. “...we’ve grown very close over the last five years. He has fought for this crew several times over and saved my life on many occasions, so in essence, he is a warrior. Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue to call him _my_ warrior, but that term does indeed fit.” 

Thilos nodded, seemingly content with her answer, and they continued walking.

=/\=

Kathryn arrived back at her domicile before Chakotay. Wyllah had invited Chakotay and Tuvok to the grand shrine of Deity Thosliri, and though Chakotay wanted nothing more than to walk the beach with Kathryn in his arms, he couldn’t turn down the invitation, so he spent the afternoon on the mainland, leaving Kathryn alone on the private island she’d been afforded for shore leave.

She spent an hour or so sunbathing until even her sunblock hypospray began to give way to her shoulders and nose beginning to pink with the start of a sunburn. After that, she sat in the shade of a large palm tree and attempted to read the novel she brought with her, but her thoughts kept going to Chakotay...her Big Warrior.

Aside from the embarrassment of her slip up on the bridge, she was still just as eager as she had been earlier to be with him again, but she had no idea when he would be back on the island.

Kathryn decided to have a bite to eat while she waited for Chakotay. There was an assortment of fruits set out on her front patio, so she’d sit in one of the loungers and partake while she waited.

The material of her sarong slipped against the skin of her thighs as she walked across the sand, the soft breeze coming off the ocean making her hair play against her neck and shoulders.

Without warning, two arms came around her from behind, fingers snaking around the flesh of her hips to twine over her stomach. She sighed as Chakotay’s solid body pressed up against her back as he hummed in her ear, pulling her earlobe between his lips.

“Mmm, I missed you,” she whispered as she turned in his arms, reveling in his bare chest pressing against her, nothing but her bikini and his shorts separating them.

“And your Big Warrior missed you too,” he was teasing and she knew it, her cheeks pinking as she looked up at him.

“I called you that in front of the bridge crew,” she closed her eyes to the memory, feeling a certain _other_ big warrior begin to stir against her belly as he pressed himself against her.

“You did,” he grinned cheekily at her, “and in front of First Minister Thilos, who in turn told the entire Council of Elders that that was my title.”

Kathryn pulled away, her face dropping into her hands as she shook her head. It was not like her to lose her focus as she had that morning, though as she thought about it, she couldn’t help the giddy laughter that bubbled up out of her. “I didn’t even realize I’d done it.”

“That’s alright, Tom made sure I was aware of your mistake.” Kathryn’s eyes went wide but the smile never left her face.

“Oh, I’m sure he did. I suppose that will be something that needs to be dealt with when we get back to Voyager-”

“But we have three days before we’re due back to Voyager, and the only thing I want to think about is you and me and this paradise we seem to find ourselves in.” He silenced any response she might have with a kiss.

Kathryn lost herself in the feel of Chakotay’s arms around her, his fingers sliding up her back to the tie of her bathing suit, working the knot until she felt it loosen. His tongue slid along the seam of her lips as his fingers whispered higher, pulling at the tie around her neck. His other hand snaked between them to pull the fabric away, groaning into her mouth at the feel of her breasts pressed against the heated flesh of his chest. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he broke the kiss to breathe the words into her mouth.

“Yes,” she reached between them to find the tie of her sarong, loosening it and letting the soft breeze pull it from her body to land somewhere in the sand. She made quick work of her bathing suit bottoms while Chakotay rid himself of his own.

They stood before one another, naked as the day they were born, only for a moment before Chakotay lifted Kathryn easily into his arms, her legs coming around his waist to help them balance.

He walked them slowly towards the water, sighing as each step he took caused his cock to slide against her heat. Her hands palmed his shoulder blades, giving her leverage to press kisses against the flesh of his neck. He tasted of salt and musk and Kathryn couldn’t help running her tongue along his pulse for a better taste. He growled in response, walking them into the sea until the water was up just past their hips. “Have you ever made love in the ocean before?” he husked in her ear, pressing his erection against her in emphasis.

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes dark with a desire that mirrored his own. She cocked an eyebrow, giving him that half-grin that she knew he loved. “Not yet.”

Chakotay groaned as Kathryn used the strength in her thighs to rock her hips up and down, sliding her heat along his shaft to glean her own pleasure from the friction.

Grasping her hips, he sheathed himself inside her in one strong thrust. Kathryn arched back, her eyes pressing shut at the overwhelming sensation of being filled by him. She didn’t have much leverage in this position but pressed her hips against his soft thrusts as best she could.

She let her fingers wander over his broad shoulders and down his arms, thrilling as she felt his biceps flex beneath her hands, feeling the result as his fingers pressed more strongly into her hips. The pain he elicited as he pressed into the already bruised flesh sent a jolt of pleasure straight to the juncture of her thighs. She bit her lip as a particularly forceful thrust pressed his pelvic bone into her center.

He pressed open mouthed kisses against her neck, letting his tongue dart out to taste the salt on her skin, and the bitter tang of her perfume. He moaned as his lips brushed over her thrumming pulse. “Do you trust me?” He whispered, his voice heady with desire as he breathed the words into her ear.

She looked up at him, the coil of pleasure that had begun to build ebbed away as she lost her focus, “Always,” she exhaled out on a sigh.

Chakotay pressed a searing kiss to her lips before sliding up to her ear again, “Let go of me, but keep your legs around my waist.”

Kathryn let her fingers slide down his arms as she loosened her grip. At first she flexed her abdominal muscles to keep herself upright, but Chakotay grinned softly at her. “Relax, let the water take you.”

With a slow exhalation, Kathryn relaxed her muscles and immediately the buoyancy of the salt water took up her weight. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Chakotay, watching him watch her body as it floated before him.

She closed her eyes to the sensations, feeling nothing but the soft lapping of the water as it caressed her skin and Chakotay; buried inside her still and holding her to him gently. Sliding one foot behind the other for better balance, Chakotay braced himself before using his grip on Kathryn’s hips to slowly begin thrusting in and out of her once more.

Kathryn let her arms float away from her sides, letting the sensations of pleasure take her away. She could feel the heat of Chakotay’s body with each press into her, but with each outward thrust, the cool water caressed the skin of her sex, sending little chills of pleasure along her nerve endings. She used her ankles, locked behind Chakotay’s back, to hold her in place, but allowed him full reign over her body. He thrust into her in long languid strokes, again and again.

Chakotay had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. Kathryn nearly looked otherworldly as she floated before him; her hair fanned out around her head, floating on the surface of the blue water. Her eyes were closed as her brow creased in concentration, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth as she focused on the pleasure building in her center once again. Her arms floated lazily at her sides as she allowed the current of the waves to move her body in slow undulations on the water’s surface.

He watched as the water lapped at her breasts, eliciting goosebumps on her flesh as her nipples pebbled as the cool breeze moved over her skin. He reached between them and began to stroke her clit with his thumb, using the quick tight circles that he knew would bring her over the edge. Her mouth fell open as her breath started coming out in shallow puffs, her brow furrowing deeper as he watched her chase the beginning tendrils of her own orgasm.

He could feel her inner walls flutter in the telltale sign of her impending release, and stroked into her harder, hoping they could meet their peak together; the feel of her literally milking his pleasure from him made him press his own lips together in concentration as he felt pleasure coil tightly in his belly.

Kathryn was so close, and she might have said so out loud, but she couldn’t be sure. Her ears were underwater and all she could hear were the waves moving around her and her own heartbeat thrumming quickly in her chest. Chakotay’s thumb was working magic where their bodies were joined, and she used her ankles to increase the speed of his thrusts. She wanted to open her eyes, but just as the thought crossed her mind, the hot burst of her rapture exploded outwards from where he thrust into her, electric pulses of molten pleasure coursing through her veins.

Chakotay could feel the moment her orgasm took her. Her inner walls gripping him in rippling waves of pleasure that worked in tandem with the waves around them. He had never felt more at one with nature than he did at that moment; the feel of Kathryn coming apart around him as the water caressed their bodies. He thrust into her once more and stilled, his own orgasm flowing through his body as he emptied himself inside her.

Kathryn slowly came back to herself, her body loose and her muscles relaxed as she floated on the surface of the ocean. Finally able to open her eyes, she closed them again as the sun shone down a bit too bright. Chakotay noticed and moved to turn their bodies until the sun was at his back, casting his shadow across her face. She opened her eyes again, a dreamy smile playing at her lips as she looked up at him. “That was…” she had no words, her mind as relaxed as the rest of her as she floated on the water’s surface.

“I know,” he slid his arms up her back to lift her gently so he could press his lips to hers, shuddering when he slipped from her heat into the cool water of the ocean. “Spirits but you’re beautiful, Kathryn.”

“Hmm, she hummed against his lips as she kissed him again, “So are you.” He guided her back to a standing position, keeping his arms around her until he knew she had her balance, and then kept his arms around her because he was allowed to.

They kissed lazily for several minutes, enjoying the heavy softness of the afterglow of their lovemaking. Kathryn couldn’t get enough of touching Chakotay, and he gladly let her indulge herself. During their times together on Voyager, their joining was usually heated, fast, having to squeeze in time together whenever their duty shifts or free time allowed. Here, they could explore each other, and take their time, and Kathryn intended to do just that. After placing several more kisses down his neck and across his shoulder, she took his hand and pulled him gently towards shore. Knowing he would follow her anywhere, he gladly fell in step beside her.

They walked in silence up to the beachfront home that was theirs for the next few days and Kathryn picked up two towels, handing one to Chakotay.

“What do you want to do now?” She grinned at his question as she pulled a towel around herself.

“Mmm, I’d like to shower and eat, and then I’d like to _do_ my Big Warrior again, if that’s agreeable to him.”

He smiled as he tied his own towel around his hips, his dimples framing his mouth, “Whatever my Woman Warrior desires.” She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“If you ever call me that on the bridge, we’ll be in serious trouble.”


End file.
